


Hey Wait

by Visceralace



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Bottom Tom, Cops Don't Work That Way, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Kinky sex, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyworld - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Edd, Top Tord, Tord is His Own Warning, crime doesn't work that way, no beta we die like men, why do I only write at 5am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visceralace/pseuds/Visceralace
Summary: Edward might be the Chief of Police, but that doesn't stop him from falling in love with a promiscuous man who just so happens to be the boy toy of the city's infamous and power hungry mob boss, 'Red'. Anything truly worth it is worth working for- but working with Red was not one of the things he signed up for. We don't always get what we want.
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Oop here I am again- 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one! I doubt it'll be as long as Breaking was, but who knows? I only have a loose plan with this one so we'll see. Thanks for all your support on my last fic, which gave me enough courage to start this one.

It wasn't every day that Edward found himself debating on whether he should intervene on a possible crime situation in his city. But it also wasn't every day that he passed _this_ section of the city. "Crime rates" were practically non-existent in this section- that is, crime that was something Edd could take action on. Crime here wasn't reported- because the crime that happened here was purposeful. In actuality, the whole city was Red's territory; but this was Red's true turf. The fact that one of the most infamous criminals in the country was resting peacefully in the most luxurious and affluent area of the capitol - **Edd's** capitol- drove him insane. Tord (who would much rather Edd refer to him as Red) was damn near untouchable. The mayor had made it clear. Whatever behind the scenes agreement the mayor and Tord had worked out with one another was making the mayor repulsively rich, and allowed Tord to strut around the entire city, doing what he pleased, and essentially controlling the whole place. Edward wouldn't of accepted the title as Chief of Police if he knew about this arrangement beforehand. But no one had bothered to hint about this situation to him before he was elected. Edd was a man of justice. And turning a blind eye to anything and everything related to Red's "family" made his skin crawl. There was nothing more he wanted to do than take action against him, but he'd be a dead man by the time he'd formulated the thought. He could step down, in theory- but he knew too much about how things really worked around here. That might of not been an issue if Red didn't hate Edd as much as Edd hated him. As long as he stayed the Chief, however, he was safe. The agreement ran both ways: Edd couldn't touch Tord, but Tord couldn't touch Edd. Replacing a Chief of Police and going through the motions of a public vigil, a search for the murderer and the like was not worth the money nor effort to the mayor. They'd just have to work together by ignoring one another. It was easier to keep the peace. Though rolling in money, it was truly Red who made the most of this deal. He wasn't the public face of leadership of the city, but the mayor was foolish to believe he was still in charge. Red used him like a puppet. His manipulation and intelligence was alarming- but in a way, admirable.

Because of all of the complications surrounding this section of the city, Edd avoided ever coming through here. He didn't really have a reason to be here either: Tord had made it abundantly clear that he disliked Edward hanging around the streets, and anything that was occurring here that was illegal was under Tord's watch, and thus, untouchable. But this area was definitely the spot light of the city- its beauty and the strange feeling that blanketed the streets drew him to it, and he couldn't help but occasionally lurk around despite Tord's displeasure. He hand't seen the man in the past few months, which made defying him much easier. It felt safe. The last time he'd seen him was at one of the annoying, dull, fancy over-the-top parties he attended thrown by the mayor- it really was strange seeing him interact with people who didn't know who (or what) he was- he was...charming. Luckily, however, he didn't actually spot Tord in a non-public setting. He rarely saw Tord here- more often than not, he just saw some of Tord's many men- offering murderous glares, or following him in a black vehicle. Despite all of this, the lingering threat of running into Tord and having to speak to him without wanting to strangle him was enough to keep Edward from attempting more than a short drive through this area. But this time, something made him pull of to the side of the road. Something made him roll down his window, and dare to interfere. Something that looked quite alluring.

Something named Thomas.

"Hey- What're you doing out here?" Edd called. He leaned towards the window to gain a better look at the youth, raking his gaze over him. The young man looked up from his phone, and tossed up an eyebrow. He seemed to register who Edd was, and put his phone in his back pocket, followed by a light laugh. Clearly, he was amused by this question.

"What are _you_ doing out here? Are you lost? Don't you know where you are, _Edward_?" His voice was all sass- it was clear, and sharp, like the taunting chirps of a singing bird. It had a musical nature to it- a voice that caught Edward off guard. What truly through him off, however, was the teasing venom in which he said his name. The man had to be one of Red's, then, if he had the arrogance to speak with him like this. A normal civilian wouldn't dare but treat him with the utmost respect. Even if finding the police presence in this area unusual, someone without insider knowledge of Tord and his territory here wouldn't be willing to risk pissing off the Chief of Police. 

"You-" Edd paused for a moment, his voice catching in his throat. He hadn't been thrown for a loop like this in quite some time. The man really didn't look anything like Tord's men. He wasn't some large, muscular, lurking man, some inconspicuous guy who vanished into the background, a woman with enough influence to sell a car salesman his own vehicle. He was a dainty thing, muscular but lithe, and on the shorter side. Edward scrambled to regain control of the situation. "I know where I am. That's why I stopped. I don't normally have to deal with street walkers out here" he shot back, relishing in the slight pout in response to his quip. 

The man recovered quickly from the frown, casting him a mischievous look. "You mean you don't like my outfit?" he gasped, turning in a circle to show off his clothes. He wore a loose, light blue, long-sleeves sweater that hung off of his shoulders. It was just ever so slightly too big on him, accentuating his size. The black ribbon of a latticed body cage flourished out from under the sweater's neckline, looping around his neck and shoulders. The pattern it created across his soft skin led the eye to his chest, begging for Edd to follow it underneath his top. He showed off his slightly ripped black shorts that were almost too short, layered over fishnet leggings that accented his legs. Black leather boots topped it off, and Edd couldn't help but look over him more than once. 

He did. He really, really did like his outfit.

The boy stepped forward, bending at the waist and leaning much too close to Edd's face. He crossed his arms on the car's open window, giving Edd a smirk. Edward shifted back slightly in his seat, feeling his face heat up slightly. For a man who looked like he needed all of the protecting in the world, he was the predator here. Edward was not used to being the predator.

His cologne melted over the chief, and his voice chimed in over the radio, oozing over him like honey. "I know you _do_ like it. I'll do you a favor and pretend you didn't call me a prostitute. Now...If I were you, Edd..." he hummed, tracing a finger under the man's jaw, "...I'd leave here. Quickly. 'Daddy's' coming home and he really wouldn't like you talking to me" He teased. Edd felt an emotion that felt much too like jealousy coil in his stomach, and struggled to swallow.

He was taken aback slightly, taking a moment to find his voice. This man really was one of Red's- just not in the way he thought he was. It made much more sense, really. He watched the boy step away from the car, eyes lingering down his body. He gave into his impulse. It was foolish, but his voice left his throat without contemplating the consequences.

"....Hey, wait."

The man stopped, and turned his head back over his shoulder questioningly. 

"....What's your name?" 

"...Thomas. You can call me Tom."

Edward gave a stiff nod, and stepped on the gas. He drove through the city, back to 'his' territory. But he was on auto pilot. All he could recall from the drive home was blurred street lights illuminating the streets, the distant rumbling of thunder followed by the spattering of rain on the windshield. Even once he drudged on inside, attempted to distract himself with the television, tried to fall asleep- he couldn't. He could only think about one thing. 

Tom was all he could think about.

Thomas.


	2. Talk

Swaying slightly as he impatiently waited on the sidewalk, Thomas struggled to keep the slight smirk off of his face. He kept replaying the events in his mind; Edward's flustered face, his concerned features. It sent butterflies to his stomach and excited trembles down his spine. He'd eyed the man before, but from a far distance; the thrill of 'flirting with the enemy' was just the adrenaline rush he sought. It wasn't as if he wasn't able to do so, or that it truly would be a massive issue- but the 'taboo' nature of it tickled him in ways he hadn't anticipated. He'd contemplated making a move before, but the suddenness of it made it all the more sweet. He glanced at the songbirds fluttering around the brush, biting his lip to attempt to fight off the grin that kept clawing its way back across his mouth. 

The sound of tires crackling over asphalt made him look up. A slick black car pulled up to the curb, and wordlessly, a man stepped out, giving Thomas a quick but deep bow. He opened the door for him, and Thomas gingerly stepped inside, looking over to glance at the other occupant as the door slammed shut. Tord was sitting on the leather seat, currently ripping into some poor man over the phone about something that he'd done wrong. Some shipment must have gone awry, given his tone and the sharp threats that Tord threw at the offender. Thomas gave him a small nod, but was quick to tune out the drama. He quite honestly didn't care for the inner workings of the business. He knew Tord would handle anything that needed to be handled, and quite frankly, Thomas didn't care. He wasn't part of all of the gears and pieces that made it work. It just worked. That's all that was important. 

He stared out of the tinted windows, but his thoughts were occupied. He mulled over all of the new ways he could get under Edd's skin, trying to plan their next encounter. He really deserved to have some fun. He was cut from his musings from by his partner's rough voice, his sharp accent and deep tones filling their space. 

"So tell me, Thomas- what trouble have you gotten yourself into now? I'd know that look on your face anywhere- out with it" the man grumbled, dropping his phone back into the pocket of his coat. He looked back over the smaller man expectantly, raising an eyebrow as he awaited his answer. 

Tom let the smile take over his features, and he shuffled across the seats, shifting up against Tord as he gave him a small kiss in greeting. He was clearly appreciative, and let Thomas indulge in it slightly before pulling away, running a leather gloved hand through his hair. Thomas relented the information, an energy about him as he closed his eyes slightly, leaning into his partner's touch. "....Oh....nothing too out of the ordinary. I just found someone...you know, to play with" he hurriedly mumbled, his face heating up slightly. No matter how many times he'd been through this, and no matter how many times they'd spoken about it, he still found himself getting flustered when it came to voicing it. Though it had already happened, it was if speaking made it real. Made the feelings real. 

Tord rolled his eyes slightly, though a small smirk graced his lips. "....And what unfortunate fellow fell for your charms this time? Is it going to be serious? Do I need to make... arrangements for me to meet him? Or is this a small fling?" he hummed, letting Tom sit up and trace his fingertips over the scar that went across his lips and down his cheek. The boy leaned against him, resting his head against his chest- partially seeking comfort, partially hiding his face. "I uhm.... I think I might actually... you know, actually like this one. But you don't need to make arrangements. You...already know him."

"Oh?" his surprise was evident in his voice, though Tord had taken up petting the boy sprawled against him again. "And who might it be?" he questioned, expecting one of the charming gentlemen they'd run into during some event that Thomas had tagged along on. 

His voice was quiet and hesitant- but the power of it was almost deafening in the vehicle.

"Edward."

There was a long moment of strained silence, before a grumbling breath shattered it. It was low from Tord's chest, a rough sigh to punctuate his disappointment with the situation. Thomas's choice was clearly not supported. "....Oh...Come now, Tom! He's more trouble than he's worth- I promise you. I've spent enough time with that man to know that. You deserve so much better than him- you can do so much better. He's a waste of your time, love" he tried, continuing his stroking of his lover's hair. 

Thomas pulled away from his touch, sitting up quickly. He gave him a fiery look, intent on sanding his ground on this one. Before Tord could attempt to push his view further, Thomas cut in. "You're just saying that because you're annoyed that you can't kill him if he ends up hurting my feelings or something. I know you two don't get along, and you think his whole police position and loyalty to justice is stupid, but you promised!" he hissed, bristling at the older man. 

Tord stared at him for a moment, a tight grimace on his face. As he tried to weigh the options in his mind, he couldn't ignore the fact that this would be an opportunity. Though malicious, it would be so much easier to manipulate Edward this way- or at the very least, put him through some hell. Thomas was fucking chaotic. While the boy was, in actuality, loving and quite sensitive, he relished just a bit too much in teasing and taunting. He liked having the attention of men he found attractive, whether he'd admit it or not, and the idea of having two men lusting after him, two men that he could love (innocently and not so innocently) was just enough to make him make rash and annoying decisions. It would be just as much of a struggle for Edward to deal with this situation as it would be for himself to deal with it- if not more, since Edward couldn't stand being so closely involved with anything related to his business. At least he wouldn't be the only one suffering. Maybe he could actually have a bit of fun with it. 

And it was what Tom wanted. 

He couldn't say no to him, no matter how much he tried.

He broke the pregnant pause with a defeated sigh, waving his hand slightly. "...Fine, fine. You're right. I promised. You win. If that's what you really want, dear, then fine- we'll see where it goes." He fished a lighter out of his pocket to ignite a cigar, relaxing slightly at the fact that Thomas had a pleased look about him once more. Happy to have gotten his way with admittedly little resistance, Tom mumbled a quiet 'thank you' before shuffling back up against Tord's chest. 

Tord took a long drag of his cigar, blowing the smoke out of the cracked window of the car. He was quiet for a moment, absentmindedly petting his lover once more before speaking up. "....but I am going to have to speak with him. Set up some ground rules."

It was a statement, not a suggestion. Tom relented, snorting slightly as he ran his hand over Tord's thigh. "...You're so goddamn rigid. Its always rules and protocol and business with you. You should relax a bit more. Let things play out" he teased.

"I relaxed once", Tord mused, rolling the cigar in his fingers. "....And I ended up with you. Look what mess that's gotten me into" he teased back. 

Tom propped himself up slightly, looking up at his partner from his lap. "It got you the best thing in your empire" he quipped, a smile covering his features.

The man chuckled in agreement. "My prized possession."

<< 72 Hours Later >>

Edward politely nudged his way through the crowd, declining yet another glass of champagne as he tried to wind his way through the suffocating clamor of the party. Yet another little fanciful affair thrown by the 'beloved' mayor. The venom in which Edward held for the man was quite unhealthy- but at least the feeling was rather mutual between the two. They never cared for each other, even before Edward took his position as Chief. Everything about the mayor rubbed Edward the wrong way. He was entitled beyond belief, and his clutch on the city was so strong through his corrupt connections to Tord's business. But admittedly, Edd respected him- but only a little bit. Though terribly rich and arrogant, one couldn't argue with the fact that Eduardo had the charm and the tact to be in the position in the first place. So at the very least, he worked for something at some point, even though the days of him doing work were far gone.

Edward glanced over the ballroom once more, trying to adjust to his surroundings. The room was annoyingly bright. Marble walls and glittering gold, thriving plants and shimmering fountains. The black tuxedos dotting the room did little to dim the glamour; sparkling, lavish dresses catching the light on crystalline chandeliers creating a rippling tide. It was difficult to focus on much of anything like this- maybe he did need another drink after all, if he was to get through this. He'd of given anything really to be absent from this. Eddie had insisted that he attend; people seemed to ask about Edward when he wasn't at such parties- the optics of it didn't look well to the high class. Edd didn't quite particularly give a damn, but his absence also would have reflected poorly on Eddie- who would have none of it. It was ever so important to Eddie to keep himself in the favor of the public eye. Though even if Edd didn't exactly like the position he was in, he wasn't foolish: he was in danger if he lost this position, and at the very least it was him who was in it, and not some other greedy bastard who'd throw more fuel into the fire of corruption. 

The party showed no signs of halting, and the noise, if anything, got louder. Edd took refuge by a large plant, using its shade to blend in a bit more into the background, eager to avoid conversation. Having to pretend to listen and pretend to care about meager affairs while there was crime out on the streets pained him almost as much as having to be dressed up. He made sure he was seen about, but he spent most of his time hiding away in places such as this. He was very thankful for the large leaves. There he loitered, enjoying the chance to try to tune out the noise of the attendees. He had been fairly successful in his task- until that damned laugh rang through a nearby group. It couldn't be, could it- ? His eyes darted to the source, narrowing in anger and surprise. 

Tord was surrounded by a few men, a fake grin plastered on his face that could trick the best of them. Most likely seeking out business partnerships or making some feeble attempt to grapple for power, his audience was clinging onto his every word, awarding him with their adoration, punctuating his sentences with empty laughter. Edd's gaze raked over the man, lingering down his form. His tux was perfectly tailored for him; stark black outlining his broad frame- broad, yet not overtly bursting with muscle as his lurking bodyguards were - though still a form that would make anyone think twice about even trying to challenge him. The tie around his neck was a shimmering shade of red, like freshly spilled blood mingling with wine in some unholy concoction. As Edd attempted to stop staring, to clear his mind of the man so he could make a quick exit, he gave one last glance up at Tord's face. Stone cold gray eyes looked back at him, boring into his core. They held their contact, a slight smirk brushing across the man's lips. Edward was about to turn away, confusion and irritation bubbling inside of him at Tord's uncalled for arrogance and contempt when the pieces fell into place. 

A slim form glided up to the man, handing him a glass of wine. Thomas. He stepped forward, leaning slightly against Tord as he cast a charming smile at the men who practically groveled at Tord's feet. He placed himself in their conversation, no doubt a nice little addition for Tord to flourish about just how powerful and lucky he was. Damn bastard. Tord didn't break eye contact with Edward from across the room, his free hand snaking around Tom's waist as he took a sip of the wine. Desperate to think about anything else but bashing in the man's head, Edd's gaze darted back to Thomas. He looked just as handsome as he last recalled, and annoyingly seemed to make a perfect pair with Tord. In his own black tux, a dark blue tie adorning his ensemble, he was a sight to behold. Thomas had yet to notice Edd, nor the little game Tord was playing with him- but seemed to be playing his part in the game of cat and mouse with the men around them. 

With a grand smile, Tord gave a flourished gesture, excusing himself and Thomas from their current conversation. Keeping his arm around the boy, Tord guided him towards one of the corner's of the ballroom. He was careful to look over his shoulder, and cast Edward a taunting and meaningful look. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Edd was pushing his way through the sea of bodies, making a beeline for the pair. He was driven by his own silly tangle of emotions, and while part of himself was screaming, asking why he was bothering with a man he barely knew, the other part- the larger part, which had fallen head over heels for him was hellbent on addressing Tord. 

When he rounded the wall, hand stiffly gripping the railing, Edward paused, looking at the pair. Thomas stood near Tord, absentmindedly swirling his wine in it's glass. He was completely detached from the conversation, clearly. Tord was engaged with- of course, Eddie. The two carried on as Tord carefully took drags of his cigar, mulling over whatever shit Eddie was spouting. Eduardo was clearly quite pleased with himself, unaware of his situation. It was like watching a rooster parade about, crowing its achievements to an ever so patient fox, whom with false compliments and manipulative guidance had him serving up the whole brood on a silver platter. Eddie was no fool- but Tord was skilled at this game; he was the one making the rules. 

Eddie glanced up, sensing someone's approach, and gave Edward a sharp smile. "Edward! How good to see you. Red and I were just speaking about some business arrangements."

Edd knew what 'business arrangements' meant. Likely more drugs to be funneled through parts of the city, or some loud politician being snuffed out ever so quietly. Tord held out a hand, giving Edd a vicious grin, daring him to take it. Daring him to make a move. "Good to see you, Edward."

Edd took his hand, but used it to pull himself forwards, leaning up to whisper to the man. To an outsider, it looked casual- two good friends sharing a quiet word upon greeting. But it was anything but. Edward hissed under his breath, venom dripping from his words. "I know what you're doing, you fucking asshole. It's not going to work."

Tord patted him on the back, a slight chuckle coming from beneath his breath. "Is that so? I disagree. Jealousy isn't a good look, Edward."

"And why, pray tell, would I be jealous of you?" his words were sharp, punctuated by his grip on the handshake tightening, his knuckles white. 

"Because no matter what you tell yourself, boy, Thomas belongs to me. You can court him, pretend to be significant, but I'll always be first" the man hissed, stepping away before Edd had a chance to retaliate. 

Eddie regarded the two with blatant irritation, his jaw set in a stiff line. He was unable to hear the details of their bickering, but it was clear that there was an issue between the two. He stepped a bit closer to the pair, keeping his voice low as to not attract attention to wandering eyes. "I'm not sure what's going on with the two of you, but if you're going to be busy having a pissing contest, go upstairs and out of the view of the guests. I don't need to be cleaning up any rumors about you. Keep your damn cocks in your pants and be reasonable" he growled, gripping his glass so tightly it wouldn't be a shock if it shattered. 

Setting his drink down, Thomas quickly stepped forwards, interjecting himself between the three men. He turned towards Edward, looking him in the eyes before placing a hand on his chest. He drift down Edd's body slightly, maintaining eye contact as he reached up slowly, and straightened the man's tie. He gave Edward a coy smile, biting his lip slightly as he let his hands linger long enough to feel the chief's heart thud harder against his chest. "Calm down Eddie. They can play nice. Right, boys?" he hummed, letting his hands fall from Edward. He turned, hopping up onto the tips of his toes to give Tord a suggestive nibbling kiss on his jaw, a hand tracing along his face. 

Eddie seemed thrown off by the whole affair, but let out a sigh that rattled his entire chest. The situation at hand become painfully clear to him. "...Are you kidding me? Just because I make you two share the town doesn't mean you have to share everything!" he snapped quietly, giving a fake smile to a passing by group whom was oblivious to the fight that was threatening to break out. Tord's mouth twitched unpleasantly at the bold declaration of Eddie 'making' him do anything, but held his tongue though his form was rigid. "Just make sure it doesn't interfere with business and we won't have any problems" he continued, glaring at the pair. 

Tord's mouth twitched once more, and he quietly but deliberately stepped closer to Eddie. Though the man tried to hide it, he did shrink back a tiny bit, giving Tord a defensive look. Tord's voice was low. Quiet. Dangerous. ".....There won't be any problems. If there were ever to be a problem, I would handle it."

'I would handle you.'

It didn't need to be spoken aloud to have been said. 

Eddie's eyes lit with rage, and as he opened his mouth to retaliate, Edward stepped in between the two men. Having calmed down slightly, flustered by Thomas's actions, he was eager to avoid a spectacle of the mayor lashing out at the public's favorite gentleman. "Tord - er- Red, there's something I'd like to speak with you about. Let's go to a quieter location?"

The words were enough to halt Tord and Eddie's exchange, though Tord kept his gaze locked on Eddie for a moment. They were frozen in silent battle for a few, anxious breaths- yet victory was swift as Eddie glanced away, dusting the front of his tux off as a distraction.

Thomas looked amused, stepping between the men as he led Edward and Tord out of the ballroom and down the hall of Eddie's mansion. They stepped into the extravagant setting- a room reserved typically for meetings among corrupt and self-important gentlemen, but a room familiar to all of them. It was here Edward was informed about the reality of the city's crime. Upon entering, Thomas gently shut the french doors behind the small trio. He paused for a moment before letting out a slow, exasperated sigh. ".....What is wrong with the two of you? Really! This is the first time you interact with each other since...." his voice trailed off, and he shook his head angrily. "....and goading Eddie like that, is that necessary? We all have enough issues to deal with without that asshole getting all uppity about his ego getting hurt!"

Edd and Tord both immediately broke out into an argument. 

Snippets nipped at Tom's ears, and he caught small phrases. They were intent on tossing blame back and forth, petty comments and sassy remarks the weapons of choice. Not one for a night of socialization, Thomas was already far past his breaking point with far too little to drink. His voice filled the room in one, sharp second.

"Enough!"'

His yell silenced the two men who were a bit taken back by the spitfire's sudden energy.

Encouraged by their silence, Thomas crossed his arms, raking his gaze over the two men. "...I'm going to leave this room. And when you two walk out of here, you'd better have some sort of agreement figured out so that this can work. Because it IS going to work. Whether you'd like it to or not. We're going to give this a shot, and you're going to be happy about it" he hissed. 

Before either could protest, the doors snapped shut.

And with that, so did each man's hopes of keeping Thomas for himself. 

It seemed that the fox and the crow had to work together sometimes after all, for the sake of the hare.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one to start us off, buuttt I hope you enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
